


The Night

by Hell_Serpent



Series: Where's The Warmth of The Sun? [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deja Vu, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: One Shot. Time Travel?Part 2 of 3"ɛʋɛʀ ɢɛt tɦɛ ʄɛɛʟɨռɢ աɛ'ʋɛ ǟʟʀɛǟɖʏ ɖօռɛ tɦɨֆ ɮɛʄօʀɛ...?"





	The Night

"Don't the stars look beautiful?" The redhead purred as he laid beside the bluenette, safe with his comrades looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, shame the moon can no longer be full though." He hummed in agreement, sitting up as the redhead followed his lead.

Their classmates who were around them were also rising up, their chattering hushed into whispers as they were all relaxed and safe. He smiled and got in front of his friend, holding out a hand, "Why don't we head on home?"

The bluenette stiffened, there was a blip and the hand was holding a gun, a shot and his friend all the while still smiling, all his classmates around them aiming guns as all their eyes were so **c o l d.** He blinked and saw that the gun was nowhere in sight, -no one was looking, just him and his best friend- and breathed out, taking his friends hand.

"So, what are you gonna be?" The redhead pulled up the short feminine boy, placing his hands inside his pockets soon after as he looked back up to the forever crescent moon. "Hm, mostly going to be a politician. How about you? You always did admire him, are you going to be a teacher?"

Azure eyes looked at his friend, looked up to the moon, looking around the field, taking in every sight as he tried to engrave it in his mind. The images of his classmates, his _family,_ smiling softly as they shared secrets in hushed whispers, just feeling alive after a moment of sorrow from parting with their beloved mentor.

"Maybe." He mumbled as he felt a ghost of a smile grace his lips, his hand still clutching the knife as he shook. He breathed in the natyre, this mountain that felt so much like home. "Well if you're going to become an assassin, we'll support you all the way." He turned and glanced at him, feeling the tears slightly return.

He pushed away the dark feeling he felt in his chest as he followed his friend back to the classroom, back to where it all started.


End file.
